A love at home
by Blacknight123
Summary: Naruto's best friends are hooking up and he's feeling lonely. All he wants is a girl to call his own. He finds her in the most unlikely of places. Incest, Lemon/Smut
1. Chapter 1

Naruto hated being the third wheel. He tried not to stare at his two best friends making out to his left while he ate his ramen. It was turning him on, but made him envious too, because Sakura liked Sasuke, not him.

So he ate his ramen with a hard on as his two teammates swapped saliva.

Nearly everyone from their graduating class was seeing somebody, bar a couple. Naruto knew that Hinata had a thing for him, but he didn't feel comfortable using her when he didn't feel the same way. She was too sweet, and he knew she would become a great friend and ally in the future.

"Can you two not?" Ayame asked. "Too much PDA."

Sakura pulled away and turned her head to the ramen waitress. "Sorry. We got carried away." She slipped off of Sasuke's lap, her face was matching the colour of her hair. "Right, Sasuke?" She hissed.

"Yeah, sorry," Sasuke said.

Naruto couldn't help himself. He snickered, drawing a look from Sakura.

"I get it," Ayame said. "You guys teenagers, and all of that, but you're putting off customers."

"I won't let them make out in this restaurant again, promise," Naruto said.

Ayame scrunched up her nose and then went back to cooking ramen.

Right as Naruto finished his last bowl, Sakura got up to her feet. He turned to her. "You not staying to spar?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Sakura said. "I promised my mom that I'd help her with some stuff."

Naruto focussed on Sasuke. "Still on – "

"As if I would turn down an opportunity to kick your ass," Sasuke interjected with a smirk.

"Boys." Sakura rolled her eyes. She gave Naruto a warm hug, then pressed her lips to her boyfriend. "Don't break each other," she said. "We have the chunin exams coming up in a week." Then she left the restaurant, leaving the boys of team seven to themselves.

"We didn't make you uncomfortable, did we?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"No, no," Naruto said. "I'm used to it now."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Finished?"

"Mm. That eager for me to beat you up, huh?"

"Whatever."

Naruto put the money down on the restaurant table before Sasuke had a chance. "You paid for us last time. Plus, my clan is as loaded as yours and I like treating my best friends." Naruto threw a smile at the ramen waitress who was like a sister to him. "You better accept moms offer for dinner this Saturday – she said she was going to drag you and old man Teuchi to our home if you declined again."

"I will," Ayame said, swiping the money from the counter and frowning. "This is way too – "

Naruto was already out of the door. "See you Saturday, Ayame!" He glanced at the Uchiha to his right. "Race you to training ground seven?"

Sasuke smirked.

"On go. 3, 2, 1… go!"

The streets of the hidden leaf were packed with people, even in the evening, and they weren't too pleased by the two of them running through the streets and taunting one another like hooligans.

Naruto pulled ahead of Sasuke and could see the training ground fast approaching, but then the bastard whooshed past him in the dying moments, piping him by inches.

"Damn it," Naruto said. "I thought I had you there."

Sasuke looked just as out of breath as he was, but still lifted his chin in that smug way of his. "Hn."

Naruto approached his best friend. "Where did you get that last burst of energy from? That was outrageous." He shook his head when Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke answered. "It's in my blood."

"I am getting faster though," Naruto said.

"You are," Sasuke said. "I actually have to try now."

"Ha-ha."

They shared a grin and then strolled deeper into the training ground. His feet stepping through the grass until they were standing near the stumps where he had been tied up during the bell test that felt like a life time ago.

"Don't start," he warned.

"I didn't say anything," Sasuke said, although the amusement was clear to hear in his voice.

"I can't believe how much has changed," Naruto said. "I… strongly disliked you before the mission in Wave, and Sakura hated me. Now we're all best friends."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "Nearly dying and fighting for each other bonded us."

"In more ways than one," Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows. He remembered coming across his two roommates having sex against the wall in the bridge builders house after finishing early from working on the bridge.

"Life's too short," Sasuke said, "and I did say one of my goals was to rebuild my clan. Might as well start early."

"I don't think Sakura is interested in raising a kid this young, bastard," Naruto replied.

Sasuke's lips twitched. "She's certainly interested in the act. Wants to bang as much as I do." His smiled widened. "We need to get you a girl, man. Why don't you get with Hinata? You know she would be down."

"She actually has feelings for me. I don't."

"So? We're young. Just have fun."

"I can't. She's too sweet, and I'd feel horrible using her like that."

"It isn't using if your both want it. Too bad Ino's taken to Kiba. You two would have made quite the couple. You're both loud and obnoxious."

Naruto settled into his taijutsu stance. "Are we going to spar or gossip all day?"

The Uchiha dropped into his own stance. "Bring it on."

Two hours later a sweaty Naruto trudged up the street towards the Uzumaki estate. The smell of food hit him the moment he opened the door, and he could feel himself salivating. His feet took him to the kitchen where his beautiful mother was cooking.

"Hey, sweetie, how was training?" Kushina Uzumaki asked.

"Good," Naruto said.

He watched his mother cook. His eyes drifted to her bum that looked amazing in the pants she was wearing. She turned around and opened her arms.

"Come here," she said, wrapping her arms around him when he came close.

Naruto hugged his mother tight, trying his best not to focus on how having her breasts pressed against him so he wouldn't get a hard on.

Kushina pulled away slightly. "You need a shower."

"I know," Naruto said. "After dinner. I'm starving."

Dinner was plated not long later and both mother and son were sat at the dinner table, chatting fervently amongst themselves while eating.

"… and we're totally going to smash the exams!" Naruto exclaimed. "Our teamwork has improved a lot since we became good friends and we've been helping Sakura with her individual training."

"I have full faith in you guys," Kushina said.

"I can't wait to show everybody how much I've improved," Naruto said. "My Kenjutsu is going to be my secret weapon. Nobody but Sasuke and Sakura know that I've been learning from you since becoming genin."

Kushina laughed. "Easy there, tiger. I've only been teaching you the basics." She was always there to push down his ego when it threatened to grow. Her eyes suddenly started to twinkle, making Naruto's stomach twist. "So…" she started. "Have you managed to get a girlfriend yet."

"Mom," he whined.

"What?" She demanded. "I just want to know if there are any ladies in my baby's life."

"No ladies. Nobody wants to go out with me."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sure that's not the case."

Naruto looked away from warm violet eyes. "It's true," he said. "Everyone that I was interested with is taken. I bet I'm the only person from our graduating class that hasn't even had his first kiss." He knew he was being dramatic here, but it felt good to vent.

"What if…" Kushina hesitated for a second. "What if I became your girlfriend?"

"What?" Naruto's head snapped back to his mother. He couldn't have heard that right.

She stepped out of her seat and leant down towards him. "I'm serious," her voice held a sultriness to it.

"You're my mom," Naruto stammered. "Isn't that like… wrong?"

Kushina slipped her leg across his lap and straddled him. Her face was so close now. He could feel her breath on his face and felt his cock hardening.

"Do you really care?" Kushina asked slowly.

Naruto gulped when her arms went around his head and her face got closer. He stared at her lips, and then they were pressing against his, just for a moment, then his mom pulled away slightly with a grin on her face.

"Now you've had your first kiss," she said, "but I think it's time you had your first _proper_ kiss."

Her lips latched back onto Naruto's, moving against his fervently. His mother's tongue slipped inside his mouth, while his arms circled around her waist, sliding underneath her shirt and running across bare hot skin; if she minded, she didn't say.

When Kushina moaned against his lips, Naruto slipped his hands lower to his favourite body part of his mother to grope her big ass. His tongue was dancing along with hers, and the taste and feel was driving him wild.

Suddenly she pulled away, gasping for air. He chased her lips, eager for more, but found her finger instead.

"I think that's enough for today. Did you… did you like that?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded quickly. "You're so sexy, mom," he said. "Can I kiss you whenever now. Since you're my girlfriend now?"

Kushina's eyes darkened with this unknown emotion. She leant close again, so close that their lips were barely touching. "Mm. Maybe not in public." She stared into his eyes. "We don't want to give the civilians any more ammunition for disliking you."

Naruto didn't care. He was on cloud nine, wanting to experience this with his mother every day. He finally had a girlfriend, and she was the most beautiful women in the whole village.

A hand grabbing his cock jolted him.

"Are you listening to me?" Kushina asked, rubbing his cock through his pants. "Only in secret. What we are doing isn't breaking any law, especially since we are the last of our clan, but there are many that would feel disgusted if they learned about this."

A thought startled him more than his mother rubbing his cock. "Were we – were we always going to get together to rebuild our clan." He saw his mother's lips twist into a smirk. "We were!"

"I was thinking about the best way to talk to you about it," Kushina admitted. "The opportunity just fell into my hands. I always knew you were attracted to me, there was no doubting that. I'm a ninja, I know when you're staring at my body, or when my panties mysteriously go missing."

"So are we going to have sex now?" Naruto asked excitedly.

The hand pulled away from his cock instantly. His mother smirked at his look of confusion. "Maybe I'll give you a hand today," she said. "You're not fucking me until you win the exams."

"That's not fair," Naruto said, to which his mother laughed. He could feel her breath against his lips. He longed to taste her tongue again. "Can I at least kiss you when I want?" he asked.

"Mm," Kushina said. "You can touch me too, but that's it."

Her hand slipped down Naruto's pants, making him shiver, and grabbed his cock. She started stroking it slowly.

"Do you like mommy's hand on your cock?"

Naruto answered his mother by taking her lips. He slipped his tongue in and his hand started massaging her ass again. Their kiss became sloppy, more open mouthed, as he felt himself grow close too quick, and then he exploded in his pants, all over his mother's hand.

His mother laughed seductively and pulled away, then started licking the cum covered hand clean, much to his amazement. It was so hot that he found himself hardening again.

"There's that Uzumaki stamina," Kushina said. "You're going to have to deal with that on your own."

"Can I use your panties?" Naruto asked.

Kushina didn't say a thing for a moment then slipped off his lap. He was afraid that he had said the wrong thing, until she started undressing in front of him. She stripped off her panties, revealing a neatly trimmed red bush, and a cunt that was glistening. She threw them in his face.

"T-thanks," Naruto mumbled. They were still warm and when he sniffed them, god, they smelt like heaven. They were even slightly wet, which did his self esteem a world of good because _he_ had turned on the goddess in front of him.

He walked to his room in a daze and shut the door, jumping onto his bed with mother's warm panties in his hand and her lipstick on his lips. He discarded his pants and top, then brought the panties to his nose while his hand went to pleasure himself.

The scent was the best thing he had ever smelt, and he was dying to know what his mother tasted like. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak, finishing all over himself.

For a while, Naruto stayed in bed, contemplating life and how this had happened. This afternoon he had been feeling envious over his best friend being with the girl he was crushing on, and now he had just made out with his mother, who was easily the sexist woman in the Leaf, and got a hand job from her.

He remembered her condition, and even though he was already training hard, he needed to train harder because he had another reason for becoming chunin now, and he was bound and determined to accomplish it.

When he finally decided to go shower, he heard strange sounds coming from his mother's room. He stilled when he heard a loud moan. Embolden by what had happened earlier, he creeped toward the room and was surprised to see it completely open.

What surprised him more was seeing his mother completely naked on her bed, touching herself. Her fingers were glistening as they thrusted into her cunt, her ample breasts shook, and her moans were downright deviant.

Kushina smiled when he saw him in the door way. "Touch yourself for me, baby," she said. "Mommy wants her precious boy to wank himself while she watches."

Naruto couldn't look away. His hand grabbed his cock and started jerking. Her mother moaned loudly, her eyes fixated on his cock almost hungrily while she started rubbing at her clit at a furious pace.

"Mommy loves that big hard cock," Kushina moaned. "She can't wait to have it inside her."

"Mom," groaned Naruto.

His mother finished before him, just, crying out while spasming on her bed. The sight pushed him over the edge. Quickly, he tried catching the cum in his hand, not wanting to ruin the carpet, as nirvana hit him.

He panted for a moment still gazing at his mother's bare body.

"Come here," Kushina said, and Naruto obliged, walking over.

"Kiss me," she demanded, and he did.

He leant down and met her mother's hungry lips, letting her take control while he was cupping her breasts. She pushed him off a couple minutes later.

"That was good but imagine how much better fucking me is going to feel. To have mommy's cunt take your cock. I can't wait to breed with you, but you have to win the exams first."

"I will," Naruto promised. "I swear it."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had been going swimmingly until Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke's neck.

Naruto watched Sakura tend to him. "I totally jinxed us when I said this exam was easy, didn't I?"

Sakura gave him a tired smile as she looked up to him after replacing the towel on Sasuke's head. "It was easy… until a freaking Sannin turned up."

"He'll be back on his feet in no time. Bastard is too stubborn to stay down for long."

"I hope you're right."

"Should we open the scroll without him?" he asked. "We were about to when Orochimaru showed up."

"I think that might be our best bet. Maybe we'll be able to get some help for Sasuke."

"Yeah. As awesome as we are, lugging around deadweight as we make out way back to the tower is just asking for trouble. Let's just open it already."

"Calm down." She shot him an annoyed look, then reached for the scroll. "We better not get disqualified for this."

"I can open it if you're too scared."

"Oh shut up, you stupid knucklehead."

"But I'm _your_ stupid knucklehead."

"Ugh. Didn't anyone tell you that listening to other people's conversations is rude."

Naruto cackled. Sakura opened the scroll and Iruka appeared in a puff of smoke. He was smiling until he saw the state that Sasuke was in.

"Orochimaru bit his neck," Naruto explained. "Totally unsolicited by the way," he added. "Sasuke wanted none of that creepy bastard." He shuddered, recalling the way that Orochimaru had looked at _him_ after he had called upon the nine tails chakra in the fight.

Iruka scooped up Sasuke in his arms. "You guys pass this stage of the exam. I'm very proud of you all but that can wait. Sasuke needs to be looked at right away."

And then they were standing in a room. Kakashi was already there, taking Sasuke from Iruka. Suddenly Naruto was felt a weight slam into him from behind, and he turned his head to see his mother holding him tight.

"Of course you come up against Orochimaru," Kushina said, turning him around and pulling him close.

"Not many survive an encounter with a Sannin," Naruto murmured. "Team seven is legit."

"Sakura, honey, don't worry about Sasuke." She smiled his teammates way. "I'm one of the best sealing experts in the world. I can undo whatever shoddy shit Orochimaru put on him."

"I would never doubt your abilities," Sakura replied through teary eyes. "I'm just worried about him."

Kushina leaned close to and pressed her lips to the corner of Naruto's mouth then pulled away and turned to Sakura.

"You can't break down yet, the day isn't over yet." She turned to Kakashi and nodded, then they both disappeared into thin air.

Naruto frowned at the spot his mother was standing in moments earlier then turned to his teammate, who shared his apprehension from the look on her face.

"Can we not get a break?" he asked, to no one in particular. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling around to defend himself. He relaxed when he saw the leaf headband.

"Fuck! Don't sneak up on people like that." Sakura put her kunai back in her pouch.

"No swearing, Sakura."

"Eat me."

The jounin smiled. "As amusing as this is, Lady Kushina is right. There is going to be a preliminary stage today should the next couple teams arrive on schedule and you two deserve to know after fighting that snake in the exams."

Exhaling loudly, Naruto started muttering to himself.

"Rotten luck… fucking bullshit."

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

He looked up at the Jounin. "He's _out_ and in no condition to be fighting."

"Then he'll be disqualified." The jounin looked apologetic at least. He played his hand on their backs and started ushering them along. "You'd best get yourself checked out quick. I reckon there's about three hours before the last team will arrive and the preliminaries will begin."

As they were being pushed, Sakura turned to Naruto and glared.

"What?"

She bashed him on the arm, brought back her fist and did it again. He cried out and inched away as she started punching him.

"You just had to jinx it."

III

They got their bumps and bruises tended to amidst the other genin from the leaf. Nobody looked to be in peak condition, so Naruto took solace in that – though he did not fail to notice that there were only leaf genin in this room.

Naruto looked to the door when it opened and exhaled when he saw Sasuke walking into the room without any help. The Uchiha was grimacing every so often, but he looked alright for the most part. Naruto saw a pink blur whoosh past him. He smiled when he saw Sakura crash into Sasuke.

He was truly happy for his teammates. He also thought it was hilarious how Ino's face would look whenever she caught the two of them kissing, though he couldn't understand it. None of the girls apart from Sakura really knew Sasuke. The last Uchiha was something they had built so much in their head, and if they knew Sasuke they would know that he was so far away from who the person they had imagined him to be.

Moreover, his teammates relationship reminded Naruto of his own with his mother. Ever since that day they acted like a couple with each other. They would kiss and touch, and he had never felt so loved. He honestly didn't even mind if they ever had sex because he was more than content with what they had.

Kissing, touching, and holding the most beautiful woman in the village was more than enough. Though he was looking forward to the day he finally fucked his mother.

Sakura and Sasuke came his way. Naruto grinned at his teammates from where he was leaning on the wall.

"Sakura catch you up?" he asked when they leaned on the wall beside him.

Sasuke grunted.

"Good. Sakura, you haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"Of course I haven't." Sakura glared at him.

Naruto smiled lazily. "Ino was your best friend. I'd tell you guys if you didn't know."

The pink haired girl softened. She glanced at team ten's direction the turned back.

"I lost Ino as a friend a while ago," she admitted, then gave him a half smile. "The person I'm closest to that isn't Sasuke… is you."

"I'm honoured," Naruto said, grinning. "You two are definitely my best friends."

They both turned to Sasuke and waited.

"Yes, yes, you two are my best friends too," Sasuke said with all the annoyance of a true Uchiha, not that Naruto would know. "Enough with all the mushy crap."

Naruto laughed and Sakura smiled. Even Sasuke's lip twitched, though the moment didn't last.

"I hope we don't fight in the prelims," Sakura said this quietly, not wanting to attract attention to themselves.

"There's probably a rule that stops that, right?" Naruto looked between the brains of their team and got no answer. "Fuck."

A nudge from her broke him from his thoughts. She gestured with her head, and he looked that way and saw team eight heading towards them.

"So you guys passed too," Kiba said like it wasn't obvious. "Doesn't really matter because the next round is probably one on one fights and our squad is better that yours."

"Don't you have a cat to chase, dog boy?" Naruto shot back.

"Hilarious, mama's boy."

He didn't like Kiba. The guy was brash and totally inappropriate with women. He also overheard that Kiba said that he would love to pipe his mother. He found himself wishing they were paired up in the prelims, because he would love to check the bastard.

Instead of giving him more time, Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled kindly. "Hey, Hinata."

The poor girl went beet red. "H-hi."

Over her shoulder he saw his mother walk into the med room. She motioned for him to come over. He looked back over to his teams.

"I'll be right back. Sasuke. Sakura. Be sure to smack a bitch if he starts acting up."

With that he walked past team eight and followed his mother out the room. The sight of her big ass was enough to make him hard as they walked through the halls. Suddenly she dragged him into a toilet and shut the door.

She licked into his mouth, kissing him fervently. He settled his hands on her ass and made out with Kushina.

God, he missed her the taste of her lips. His time in the forest had left him very frustrated, and a handy from his mother was something he had been dreaming about.

"My son fought against a Sannin and survived." She smiled against his lips.

"Barely. He was just playing with us."

"Stop being so modest. Now I think you deserve a special reward for your efforts."

Naruto's heart pounded as a smirking Kushina dropped down to her knees and pulled down his pants. His hard cock was out, and right in her face.

"Don't you think I should shower first?"

"God no." Kushina looked up at Naruto's eyes. "You're bigger than father."

"Yeah?"

"Mm."

Naruto felt himself on the brink from just her touch, and when his mothers hot wet tongue licked around the head of his cock, he couldn't hold back the explosion. Kushina didn't even stop, she kept on sucking as he spurted cum into her mouth.

"Holy shit, mom." He grinned down, mesmerised by the expression on her face as she had his dick in her mouth.

His mom pulled back, gulped down his cum, before kissing the tip of his cock and then rising to her feet.

She smiled. "How was that?"

"That… was the best thing ever. Can you suck my cock again, mom?"

"Win the preliminaries and I'll suck your cock whenever you want."

"I'm sorry I didn't last long," he said as he turned away from her gaze and focussed on a particular tile. "I was just so worked up by your kiss and touching you –"

"Sweetie, there is nothing to be embarrassed over. That was the first time someone gave you head… besides it's a compliment that I made you cum so easily."

"I swear I'll last longer in bed."

Kushina gestured to his already hard again cock. "You have nothing to worry about. You have the fabled Uzumaki stamina running through your veins."

"Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, my beautiful boy. Tell you what, if you win your preliminary fight, I'll let you return the favour."

"Return the favour?"

"Eat my cunt, honey."

"Oh. I'm definitely winning now."

"That's my boy," she said with a smile.

That also earned him a hell of a kiss.

A bang was heard against the door, followed by two voices Naruto would recognise anywhere.

Kushina helped pull up his pants. "Looks like your teammates followed us."

"Shit."

"Yeah," she snickered. Kushina had tested the idea of telling his two teammates about them but he kept putting it off – it looked like it was out of his hands now.

"Fuck it." Naruto reached for the door and pulled it open, and his two teammates came crashing down in front of him.

"My, my, Naruto," Kushina drawled from behind him. "I didn't know that you had mini Jiraiya's in your age group."

Meanwhile his two teammates were at a lost for words. Sasuke was glancing at Naruto and Kushina in disbelief while Sakura's was pinker than the hair she sported.

"No way," Sasuke exclaimed.

"Way." Naruto grinned at him.

"Lady Kushina… I don't understand," Sakura managed to get out. "We heard… that means you two were!"

Kushina smiled at Sakura who got back to her feet. "We are. I'm sure you've learned about what happens to clans when they are down to their last embers."

Sakura nodded.

"The Uzumaki clan must be rebuilt. Besides, this isn't in your textbooks but the Uzumaki rarely married outside of the clan."

While they talked, Naruto hoisted Sasuke up and dragged him away, stopping a little way into the hallway to give them some space. "Why the hell were you listening in on us?"

"Sakura and I wanted to… relieve some tension before the next stage."

"And leaning against the toilet I was in and listening is reliving tension?" Naruto snarked.

"It was after we heard your voice and then kissing noises. We wanted to know who the other person was, and then we heard your mom's voice…"

Naruto sighed. "This." He waved his arms emphatically. "Is a drag. I'm calling upon one of the rules of bros, nobody else can know of this."

"Of course," Sasuke said. "But, Naruto, this isn't something completely in the left field. Nobody would have a problem with it, bar people who are jealous that you're fucking one of the hottest _and_ most powerful ninjas in the village."

"I know. It's just I don't want another reason for people not to like me, you know?"

"Fuck vying for the respect of people who don't deserve yours. But I'll keep your secret."

"So you and your mom just now…" he lifted his eyebrows.

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Na, she just gave me a blowjob."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit jealous. Your mom is a hottie." Sasuke was unaware that said woman and Sakura were right behind him… until he was being tugged towards the now vacant bathroom by Sakura.

"I thought she was going to punch him for that."

"Sakura knows better," Kushina added right as the toilet door shut. "She's going to give him the best blowjob, and or fuck of his life for that comment."

"Why are you women so confusing?"

The response was a peck on the lips before she disappeared. Naruto glanced at where his teammates were presumedly fucking, then walked back to med bay.

III

After beating the piss out of Kiba and watching Sakura and Ino somehow draw against each other, Naruto was at his home following his mother into the bedroom.

"Take off your clothes."

His response time was quicker than anytime during training. He practically ripped off his clothes while Kushina did the same. He took a moment to admire her stunning body. Then she attacked his lips. And dragged him into bed.

As they made out, Naruto's hand went down to his mother's cunt. He was surprised by how wet she was down there.

Then he kissed her bare shoulder before kissing his way down her body. He kissed her pubic hair and ghosted a kiss on her lower lips, then started kissing her inner thighs.

"Tease." His mother laughed but was smiling when he looked up. Her hands went to his head, guiding him to her cunt.

And then Naruto dived in. The taste was weird, but it oddly addicting, even more so when his mother would let out a moan every so often. The way she arched her body and pushed her cunt into his mouth.

"That's it, baby," Kushina moaned as her hands caressed his head.

He kept licking and licking until she cried out. She pulled him up a couple moments later and they started to kiss.

It was soft and sweet. When they pulled apart, Naruto was stunned by how pretty Kushina looked in this moment, in his arms.

"I really liked that." He smiled at her. "You tasted really good."

His mother smirked. "Thank you. I assure you that I enjoy going down on you just as much. As a matter of fact…"

He grinned when she mounted him before they were kissing again. She pulled back and moved to kissing and sucking his neck.

"You're mine." Kushina sucked on his neck, hard, where surely a hickey would show up soon.

"I'm yours."

The next few minutes consisted of her kissing and licking her way down his body, making Naruto entire being tingle and his anticipation grow. And then her lips were finally wrapped around his cock, licking and sucking with vigour.

"Just like that," Naruto groaned. Kushina's head bobbed up and down, her tongue sending shivers down his spine. "You're so good, mom."

He was happy that he didn't blow his load right away this time, thought it wasn't long before he felt himself close. "I'm close," he warned, but then Kushina did this thing with her tongue and he lost all control.

Pushing her head down, he emptied his load down his mother's throat. He let go when he was done, and when he realised what he had done he froze.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Baby, it's okay," Kushina said as she panted for breath. "I like it rough. Being spanked and choked." She came back up and lay beside him. "There won't be any of that unless you win the exams."

"Nice to know," Naruto said, sure he sounded like an idiot, but he didn't care. He leaned forward and took his mother's lips again, licking into her mouth.

She matched the passion of the kiss, though it wasn't long before he felt his cock harden again, pressing against her soft skin. "Mm. Looks like I get to have another go."


End file.
